fairy warrior
by Fairy Warrior
Summary: What if Kendra became something else instead of fairykind when she was kissed by the fairies? What would it mean if she became a warrior, one that protects all creatures of light? What would it mean if she became a fairy warrior? Rated T because of violence in the future and possible cussing. sorry about sucky summary please R
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this story and if your wondering this is right after Kendra gets kissed by the fairies. Here's my disclaimers:**

**Me: I own the Fablehaven series and we all know it.**

**Stella: Bre if you don't admit the truth I'll eat you!**

**Me: *mumbles* Caniblism is frowned upon in most societies.**

**Stella: Breanna!**

**Me: All right all right! I don't own Fablehaven or it's characters Brandon Mull does.**

**As you can obviously see we're the greatest besties ever! Now the story:**

Kendra was overcome with a new sense of intellectuality. When the fairies kissed her they seemed to have opened a hidden door deep inside of her. To Kendra she saw things in a different more caring pure innocent light, to everyone else she was the light. A moment later the light overcame her and soon seemed to disappear inside of her. She was still their but... different. She now had rainbow colored hair with color changing eyes, and flawless milky white skin. She now wore a white dress with a black lace bow tied in the back, mist blue tights finishing the fashionable outfit. The most stunning thing of all that had everyone impersonating a goldfish, was that she had wings coming out of her back. All of the fairies gasped and magical creatures came all out of the forest. Kendra cocked her head to the side, confused, as all of the fairies bowed to her and every kind of magical organism that came out of the forest knelt to a knee. Out of all of this confused chaos came a lady. She was gorgeous and just as suddenly as she came she called out one loud clear word. "Silence!" Everything became quiet and soon com- pletely silent. She smiled and look at the small family, particularly the fairy-child. Seth couldn't take anymore suspense so he soon burst out "Who are you and what is Kendra?!" The unknown woman grinned now and announced "I am the Fairy Queen and my dear little Kendra is my one and only fairy warrior." Let it sink in. "WHAT!" Everyone but Kendra screamed. "It is true, I have even seen a warrior since when I was in my teens, but they all died eventually from old age." At this the queen frowned but smiled gently again as she stated "I won't let that happen to Kendra though. That is why I must offer her the chance to come to my kingdom." Kendra came forward and curtsied. "My queen I am honored but I know I must stay here with my brother to protect him but trust me when I say I will find a way to live forever." The Fairy Queen smiled down at her warrior and nodded her head. "I understand Kendra and since you can't be taught in my kingdom you shall be taught by my fairies, your some-what sisters, and the dryads. I wish you well, Kendra, and if you have any problems tell me at my shrine until soon my dear warrior." The queen gave one last comforting smile before disappearing. "Well." Kendra said grinning "This summer has gone great."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back my little kittens! I have not given up yet though I wish I could crawl away and give up :D **

**Hailey: Wow Bre, you have all of my faith.**

**Me: Hey! I'm the snarky one missy, your the super nice one.**

**Hailey: Lol! I know its just fun to make fun of you, now say it!**

**Me: You and Stella suck I hope you know! I don't own Fablehaven or it's characters Brandon Mull does and he won't let me buy it.**

**Now on with the story my faithful little kitties!**

Kendra sighed. She missed Fablehaven. She missed the fairies and the dryads that taught her and were great friends, she missed her grandparents and she missed Lena so much. She just plain missed all of Fablehaven.  
She couldn't stand school anymore with that goblin here. No, the goblin wasn't a nickname for a bully or a name that the students called a horrible teacher she meant an actual goblin. Like an actual goblin.

Actually.

None of her friends talked to the guy-to them-since he kissed one of her best friends and his horrible breath was spread around school.  
She would have nothing to do with him unless he hurt someone and then it would be her problem. Once she explained to Seth who the goblin truly was her brother had started to ignore the creature too.

Kendra sighed and hurried along to school. She couldn't wait until term ended and she could go to Fablehaven. She could tell something was off though. It was in the atmosphere. Kendra worried her lip between her teeth and finally spotted her faithful middle school. The teen hurried along but stopped by the buses to make sure she wasn't lost in the sea of students.  
Once the excitement to make sure they weren't late died down among the remaining of the students she was about to run into their but was stopped by an arm. She turned to glare at the person to see a man in a magician's suit.

"Excuse me mister but I must hurry so you need to move your body appendage." He smiled down at her and moved his arm. He was about to talk but all that was left now was thin air.

Kendra hurried as fast as she could and sighed in relief when she sat in her seat. That crazy man was dark. She just couldn't be around people with that dark of an aura, it was much more hard to be around the man since he didn't know how to hide his darkness. Just being around him made it hard to breathe and not in the icky romantic way.  
she sighed again and lowered her head and listened to the teacher drone on. Maybe she should do home school, that seemed way easier than this. As she walked to the bus she stopped. The guy was there, again.  
Yes, being home-schooled sounds very interesting Kendra also heard that dark men dressed in magician suits don't bother you so home school sounds very promising indeed. '_I am a fairy warrior' _Kendra reminded herself '_I do not need to be afraid of him.' _Kendra set her eyes on a the bus and flipped her hood up. She let herself get lost in the mass of students for once before boarding the bus. She practically ran down the isle before scooting next to Seth.  
"What happened?" Her brother asked concerned.  
"Lets just put it this way, I shall never look at magicians the same way again." She panted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I am soooooo super sorry but I won't be uploading on this story for sometime since first, I haven't read the second Fablehaven book in sometime so since I want to add in some of the details that are in the book I'm going to reread it and atleast I read really fast it won't take me that long. Lastly, I got this really awesome idea for a different Fablehaven story so until I'm done reading the second book I'll be working on that. Sorry about this but I hope you check out my new story.**

**_FAIRYKIND GIRL OUT!_**


	4. Chapter 4 Vanessa Santoro

**I hope you guys aren't to mad at me for just suddenly leaving like that, how mad can you be?  
*Dodges fire and pitchforks* OK you guys are pretty mad and sorry that I haven't uploaded fast enough, normally I read the books in like three days but between stupid school and stupid homework plus my freaking sister hogging my dad's laptop all I've got for an explanation is one simple word: CHAOS! Once again sorry for that and here's my disclaimer**:

**Me: Woot woot! I'm back people and I'm rocking it!**

**Ashlyn: *rolls eyes* that's only what you think Bre.**

**Me: *snorts* That's what your face wishes.**

**Ashlyn: *facepalms* Just get on with it Bre.**

**Me: Fine, I don't own Fablehaven or it's characters Brandon Mull does and he won't let me buy it!**

**Of course that's another one of my awesome friends and just to brag about how awesome they are here are some ex. Stella is amazing at ballet, Hailey is like****_the _****nicest person****_ ever _****no kidding, and Ashlyn is one of the greatest fashion designers ****_ever_****. So enough with my friend bragging on with the story:**

Kendra tapped away at her laptop. It was a stylish misty blue grey with an encarved (sorry I don't know how to spell that word) fairy on it. Kendra had gotten to pick it for her birthday last year and had gotten this from a store along with saving up all of her birthday and Christmas money from some years before and also bought a fluffy, rainbow, comfy chair along with some really big, fluffy, soft pillows and a couple of bean bags with still more than a little money left.  
All of this went into the cleanest corner of her room, everyone calling it 'Kendra's comfy corner', where it was blocked by her two book cases and still left an opening for her to walk into her corner, pull her laptop into her lap, sink into her comfy chair, and be in the position that she is now. Tapping away at her laptop. She was searching for her grandparent's phone number. Her grandfather gave her his emergency cellphone number and this was an emergency.

There it was. She pulled out her smartphone only for her mother's voice to cut through her silent air, only cut through by the sound of typing. "Kendra, grandpa Sorenson is on the phone and asking for you." Kendra glanced at her closed door and smiled, only slightly, but it was enough to cut through her usual stoic expression. Kendra picked up the home phone set that was on her nightstand in her corner.  
"I've got it mom!" She called back, then raised the phone to her ear.

"Grandpa, we need to talk." Kendra told her grandpa Sorenson in a professional voice.  
She heard him sigh and then reply "I know, Kendra, but we must not discuss this over the phone, I have sent someone to pick you and your brother up they should be there shortly, do not worry I've explained everything to your parents you just need to pack." Kendra nodded and asked "Who will be taking Seth and I to the haven? How should I know they really know you?" Kendra knew that her grandfather most likely had these answers, it was proven that her warrior instincts took over and she didn't trust very easy.

"Her name will be Vanessa Sontoro and the code word will be kaleidoscope. I must leave for now Kendra, see you soon." The line went dead and the fairy-girl set down the phone, mulling over what her grandsire said. Seth walked down the hall to see where his fairy sister was. He barged into Kendra's room and asked in a slightly louder than room voice "Hey Kenny, you in your corner?"

Kendra's indifferent expression softened when she heard her baby (in her protective mind's point of view) brother's voice and a full genuine smile spread across her features. She turned off her laptop, got up, and stretched. Kendra walked out from behind her bookcases and whirled around to face Seth. "Pack up, Sethelie, we're going to Fablehaven." Seth looked at his sister confused and asked "Why? Who's picking us up?"  
"My exact same question's baby brother.  
Were going because of something but grandpa Sorenson said he would tell us once we got there so you should hurry up and go pack your things." Seth nodded and hurried to his room to pack.

Kendra held up her hand and suddenly inflammable fire came out, to a human eye the different colors flashed to fast to even choose but to any magical creature it was easy to choose. The fire settled to a grey mixed with sky blue, where it settled on Kendra's fingertips.  
She closed her hand apon it to show that it had turned to dust.

Kendra lifted up her lap top case and blew the dust into it. The inside looked normal but when Kendra packed all of her things into it, all of them fit and the outside showed no difference. Kendra hoisted the strap onto her shoulder and walked down to the living room. As Kendra settled on the couch, the doorbell rang making her sigh. Kendra opened the door to show a beautiful woman. _**She looked Spanish or Italian, with a lustrous cascade of black hair and olive complex- ion, generous lips, and a playful arch to her eyebrows. Her cosmetics applied with an expertise, it matched her trendy jeans, brown boots, and a snug, stylish leather jacket.**_

Kendra didn't trust her for a second.

Kendra's parents and Seth came in and the woman smiled warmly. "Hello" She said "I am Vanessa Sontoro."


End file.
